Margaret
by elffanatic
Summary: an elfnamed margaret writes to Aragorn and legs(hehe) gets ahold of one and reads it then gives it a shot. they become friends and wel..... you'll find out so read please
1. Default Chapter

hi this is a story about an elf named Margaret I know that some of the stuff I put in here is incorrect but now that I have started to type I cant stop oh well enjoy and please review!!! oh and just to give you a little warning this chap is a little long just because its the beginning but he other ones will be shorter I Promise ^_^ 

Just a Gandalf said he came from the west with Théoden's men and finally defeated them. Now we are continuing on our biggest battle I might not write to you for a while but do not fret, I will be safe as long as my companions are faithful. All my love and best wishes

ARAGORN

Margaret put the letter down on her desk and stood up from her seat. Aragorn was one of her best friends he let her know how he was doing on his quest. She met him in Rivindell when the fellowship had just been put together. Pulling the drawer open she put her letter with the others then pulled out a piece of parchment and a feather quill. Margaret then began to scribble on the paper with some black ink:

Aragorn,

Good to hear from you glad to see that your ok I was worried when you told me of the war in our last letter. Keep up the good work tell Legolas and Gimili that I miss them and cant wait to see them when all of this des down. Also I cant wait to see you when you are well away from all this and safe, were you can finally rest. Write when you can, oh and Arwen says "hi."

MARGARET 

Smiling she hopped over her bed to her balcony and on the ledge sat a white dove. Margaret pulled a blue ribbon out of her brown hair and tied it to the beautiful birds leg. Before she let it go she quickly wrote on the envelope:

Cant send a messenger its getting to dangerous by the descriptions you give me so I sent this bird!

Margaret watched as the bird sailed into the clouds and disappear into oblivion. Sighing she went down to the stables to go horseback riding.

(~*~)~~~~~~*

Aragorn sat on his horse with his companions by his side (Legolas Gimili Gandalf and a couple others). "It's to risky to be sending letters to this girl" Gandalf whispered to him so that no one else heard him besides Aragorn. "Don't send anymore, promise me that Aragorn, you cannot until this is over" Gandalf said.

Aragorn nodded even if he wasn't telling the truth he did not want her to think that he was dead. After all they did grow close since they met and elves did dye of a broken heart.

Gandalf (the white) pointed to a spot under a group of trees "well sleep there...come on now."

Aragorn slumped down to the floor by a newly lit fire, he watched as Legolas lay his stuff down and sit with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Gimili who was the smallest in the group passed out almost immediately. 

You could tell just by looking at him that Legolas was restless he suddenly got up "I'll go get some wood" he protested then left.

"I am worried about Sam and Frodo" Aragorn sighed blinking from the smoke of the fire."

"I'm sure they are alright no need to worry" Gandalf smiled.

Aragorn just shook his head "I know but I cant help but worry."

Legolas whistled as he picked up another piece of wood and put it into his now quite full hands. A flapping sound came from behind him and he unleashed his daggers to find nothing but a small dove gliding to the ground.

Slowly he crept behind it reaching his hands out to grab it not making a sound at all (of course). Quickly he grabbed it and it flapped around in his hands violently. Using his finger he stroked the bird to calm it down.

"You have flown a long way my friend what brings you hear" he whispered then he noticed the note on its leg. "What's this" Legolas thought out loud as he pulled the ribbon off of the bird. Before he opened the envelope he read the little message on the top about sending the bird. 

Legolas just shrugged his shoulders and opened it up, curious who it was from. After reading it Legolas laughed out loud he remembered Aragorn used to talk to Margaret all the time when they were in rivindell. But since they were always talking Legolas didn't even bother to introduce himself.

Legolas returned to the camp with the letter the wood and the dove. Aragorn saw him struggling and got up and walked towards him.

"What is the wood to much for you" he joked "ha ha very funny" Legolas said sarcastically then purposely dropped the wood on his foot(typical boys right). "Ow" he yelled then Legolas shoved the letter at him "why didn't you tell me you wrote to her" he asked.

Aragorn rubbed his foot before straightening up again "I didn't want you to worry that's all" he said "whatever" Legolas grumbled rolling his eyes.

Aragorn eagerly opened the letter like he had been waiting for it his whole life. His eyes were wide and he was practically ripping the envelope apart. Finally he pulled out the letter with a successful "ha ha yes" wearing a huge smile.

Legolas watched him questionably with a raised eyebrow "are you sure your alright" he asked. Aragorn looked from reading his letter and gave Legolas a death glare. Legolas just snorted and waited for him to stop straining his eyes from not having a light to read.

Aragorn looked back at the camp to make sure Gandalf wasn't looking "you can't tell him I'm writing to her promise me that ok."

Legolas just threw his hands in the air "your secret is safe with me, were friends remember" he smiled. Aragorn patted him on the back "thanks" he whispered to him as they walked back to camp together.

That night Legolas sat on the ground feeding the dove thinking about his long day when he was interrupted. "Can you put that out before you go to bed" Gandalf yawned scratching his beard. Legolas snapped his head up to look at him then nodded lightly.

Everyone was now asleep and Legolas sat by himself bored to what seemed like death. So without thinking he reached his hand inside his pack and fished around for some ink. Successfully he pulled it out and plucked a feather from the dove who just winced a bit.

He took the letter from Aragorn's pocket and unfolded he turned it to the back and began to scribble some words down.

After finishing the response he tiptoed through the trees holding the dove and letter. When it was fastened around its leg he let it go and watched as the dove speed almost as bright as the twinkling stars in the night sky.

*********************************

there done finally this chapter was long but like I said before its only because its the first chap you know the intro. anyway please give me reviews I want to know the flaws I make even thought there is one so far that is going to be in the next chap. alright just to let you know ahead of time the elves did not leave for the un dying lands yet in my story because I don't want them to yet lol you'll find out so look out for my next chap r&r!!! 


	2. A note from legs

****

Hey! sorry it took so long busy a lot but ill try to update more. I just want to let you guys know ahead of time that I'm writing this story from the movie I'm on the first couple pages of the silmarillion (which I must say is good so far) so I don't really know all the little errors that I do. Thank you for telling me my errors for those of you that did. well on with the story oh and I don't own anything except Margaret of course! Enjoy!

(a while later)

Margaret yawned and stretched a bit trying to wake up, blinking she looked around her room. She was definitely not a morning person and could tell it was almost noon.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and quickly got dressed in a navy blue tunic and leggings. She tied her hair up in a matching ribbon and grabbed her bow and arrow then dashed downstairs, she was late for archery practice again. Her father, before he died was the captain of the elf warriors of Rivendell let her train with the others.

Scolding herself she ran into an open field were her friends stood practicing there archery. Margaret tip-toed to her spot and began to shoot at the red target in front of her.

"Late again I see" a voice said behind her making her gasp from shock and surprise. She put her hands down and gave a heavy sigh "sorry Namerell I didn't mean to be late it's just my handmaiden, she didn't wake me and-." 

She trailed off as Namerell gently laid his hand on her shoulder and stared into her soft green eyes. "You can't blame anyone but yourself" he whispered "now since you're my friend ill give you one last chance I'm not supposed to but ill make this one last exception after this that's it."

Margaret nodded and proceeded on her practicing while Namerell walked around to observe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After practice Margaret went upstairs to her room and sat down on her canopy bed. A book laid on her table which she picked up and leafed through, her handmaiden Elaina always left a new book on her dresser when she was done with her book before hand.

She began to read thinking to herself 'oh well I have nothing else to do' when to her gratefulness a knock came at the door. "Come in please" she smiled as the door opened ajar and Arwen stuck her head in.

"Are you busy" she asked with pleading eyes that begged for her to do something with the anxious elf. "No not at all I'm just as bored as you are" Margaret stated tossing the book aside and moving over as Arwen practically skipped to the bed.

"Let me do your hair" Arwen smiled pulling Margaret's brush off the desk next to her. She just shrugged and turned her back towards her as she began to brush through her light brown hair humming to herself.

Margaret recognized the tune and softly sang the words (A/N I don't know why they are doing this but oh well). Just when they were getting to the good part Arwen asked "have you heard anything from Aragorn yet".

Margaret just grumbled "you ruined the moment you know that right." Arwen bit her lip "sorry but has he" asked with concern in her eyes. "No" she responded, Arwen let out let breath she had been holding in "I worry about him all this war and battle."

Margaret took her friends hands "don't worry" she said "he is strong and has great hope". Arwen's eyes became glassy and a tear streaked down her now pale face. Her soul was mourning with sorrow Elrond, her father wanted her to leave to the undying lands with the others but she wished to live with Aragorn.

"I do not wish to go" she whispered then sniffed a couple of times before turning her attention to the sky outside Margarets balcony. That's when she spotted the dove gliding towards the ledge, Arwen dried her eyes and jumped up "it's here" she squealed.

Margaret flustered from Arwens yell and fell off the bed (a/n I know I'm supposed to make them more elf like but I wanted to put a more teenage girl type spirit in them).

Arwen ran to get it but Margaret grabbed the rim of her dress "hold on" she called from the floor. Arwen looked down at her then covered her mouth with her hands "I'm so sorry" she gasped helping her poor friend off the floor.

"Now if you'll excuse me **I'll **open **my **letter" Margaret snapped and carefully loosened the ribbon from the doves leg. Arwen jumped up and down clapping her hands together "open it" she giggled.

Margaret eyed her angrily which made her shut up and sit down stiffing a laugh she opened the letter as slowly as she could to annoy Arwen. Which seemed to work as she gave an anticipated moan that made Margaret smile maliciously. 

She laid he letter down on her desk and began to read with Arwen whispering across the room "what's it say what's it say." Margaret gave the note a puzzled look and pulled it away from her face "is something wrong" Arwen asked, Margaret shook her head and threw her hair over her shoulder.

Then she said rather calmly and confused "It's not from Aragorn it's from.....Legolas" Arwen raised an eyebrow and scoffed "why would he be writing to you." Margaret rolled her eyes and began to read the letter out loud:

Margaret,

Tis I Legolas, I was a little shocked to find you letter when I was collecting fire wood. I had no idea Aragorn was writing you till then, It seems as though he has gotten himself into trouble and Gandalf has requested for him to stop writing to you. Though he has still decided to do it in secret. He got so anxious to hear from you he almost ripped the letter to shreds, it was funny truly a sight to see. There are often times where I see him sitting alone he looks sad, he misses Arwen I can feel it. So much sorrow is dwelt in his heart, and doesn't want her to go but denies it saying it's for the best he loves her I know it. Be sure to tell her that! It'll be a while before you can talk to Aragorn or me (that is if you want to) but if you do send us a letter know that we will read it even if we don't respond for a while. Well be fine but Gandalf does have a point it is becoming to much of a hazard. All my best whishes to you and Arwen in Rivendell.

Legolas

Greenleaf

Margaret pulled out another piece of paper to respond while Arwens eyes began to water "he misses me" she chocked through her happiness. "Looks like it" she responded, Arwen laughed as tears brimmed from her eyes and ran out Margarets room giggling like crazy.

"She is so weird" Margaret grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

yay! done I didn't like that chapter much but I want to know how you like it so click that review button you know you want to lol. Again I want to say that I made Arwen and Margaret(not intentionally) kind of with a teen age attitude you know since there friends and all. the next chapter will be up sooner then this one took I promise!


End file.
